


Naruto's  psychotic  urges

by Ovrlralex



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark Comedy, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Uzumaki Naruto Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: What I add to my naruto is that he is psychotic, rage filled ,short temper and a power hungry anti-hero of the leaf, as well as a sadist.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Naruto's  psychotic  urges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I add to my naruto is that he is psychotic, rage filled ,short temper and a power hungry anti-hero of the leaf, as well as a sadist.

Naruto does a strutting dance,while carrying a chainsaw,the villagers looked confused,frozen and scared of the demon boy was planning,they were also shocked at naruto's new outfit.(imagine darth maul outfit in episode 1 but with padding on the chest and shoulders,still sporting the orange.)

Naruto turned to the villagers with a sadistic grin and turns on the chainsaw,bucking as the villagers ran and cower in fear,naruto turned away whistling as he begins his pranks.

Naruto spins his chainsaw around as he spins,and sees the flower shop ino's family work at,and pays her a visit.

Naruto walks in in seeing the young blonde ,naruto licked his lips with sexual desire.'When I rule this pitiful village,she would be a fine concubine for me and hinata,going have to make a mental note for a list of concubines to take,maybe after killing sasuke I'll take sakura as my one of secondary wives.'naruto was in his new dark train of tought until ino pulled him back to reality.

"Naruto,once outfit."ino looked impressed of naruto's new style in clothing,but what's with that chainsaw?"ino looked dumbfounded now.

"Just a tool to torment shikamaru everytime he complains,but also a wake up tool."naruto chuckled,seeing the sweat on ino,looking at her with lustful eyes and turns on the chainsaw,freaking ino out,naruto whistles as he moves around ,cackling like a mad man as slowly moves.

"NARUTO,WHAT THE HELL,THIS ISNT FUNNY BAKA,PLEASE YOUR TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!!!!"ino looked sacred until naruto turns around and turns off the chainsaw,a smirk appered as he took out a balloon from his side and turns around throws a fastball at the blonde and SPLAT!.

"Sakura always said you had a sweettooth,"naruto giggled seeing ino covered with chocolate pudding.,ino looked furious at naruto's prank until she took a figure and tastes the chocolate pudding she smiled with savory glee.

"It always resemble mud,little piggy."naruto smiled as he walks towards her,dropping his chainsaw and kisses ino on the forehead, and proceeds to lick off the left side of ino's face while the blonde was shocked but then naruto rubbed the back and and grabs some of The chocolate and rubbed the back with it,ino moaned with delight, but felt guilty since hinata and naruto were seeing each other.

"See you around,sexy."naruto grind as he picks up his chainsaw and left,leaving ino shocked with a blush on her face.

"So,gave ino a good licking?"naruto turned a see hinata with a smug grin on her face,she knew of naruto's plans of creating a harem and gladly would share naruto with them once he becomes hokage.

"She was a good little pig,Thanks for the chocolate pudding by the way hinata-hime."naruto smirked at his curvy girl,smacking her rear.

"Your welcome,now who do you want to torment next dear,might want to scare shikamaru and his dad,maybe sasuke,it would put a smile on my face to see him panic."hinata snickered.

"All in time,let's see who catches our eyes."naruto run forward and turns on his chainsaw as he see ebsiu looking terrified and rain as naruto cackles like a seal,a psychotic seal while hinata shakes her head with a grin as she ran torwards naruto from the roof tops.


End file.
